


Discovery leads to Acceptance

by BetterYouThanMe



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Katie kisses Leanne, goes to a park to figure everything out, struggles with losing a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe
Summary: Katie often finds herself in the park near her house. The fountain in the middle of the park sparks her to think about her last year at Hogwarts. And the fact that she kissed her best friend and didn't talk to her afterward.





	Discovery leads to Acceptance

Moonlight casted itself over the park in beautiful silver streams. It was much too late for her to be wandering around, but Katie couldn't stop herself. She found that she often gravitated to this place.

The three fountains in the middle of the park were her favorite sight. Each fountain was different, yet they all worked cohesively together. The taller one that created the point of the triangle was the goddess Artemis. She stood tall, her bow extended ready to strike. The two smaller fountains connected to the main fountain.

The one to the left of Artemis featured a medium-sized doe that had its right leg raised. The one to the right had two young girls who represented Artemis' hunters. The water flowed between the pools and it was kept flowing by Artemis' elevated bow.

Katie admired the fountains. She never knew why when she was younger, but the older she got the better she understood. The Gryffindor Chaser had often thought of herself as a person who would get married to a man and then have kids. Looking back, she realized how silly that dream was. Mostly because it wasn't hers. It was something that was expected of her. It was forced and young Katie had never figured that out.

Not until she kissed Leanne one night in the library the year before. She hadn't meant to, and hadn't known what came over her when she had leaned in to kiss her best friend. With that kiss, Katie had realized she wasn't attracted to guys—and that she was in love with her best friend.

Thankfully, the incident happened a week before Katie's graduation. She avoided Leanne like the plague and left Hogwarts without saying anything. She had even sat with complete strangers on the train ride home so she didn't have to be near the younger girl.

And in the fall, she'd be going to a Muggle university. Katie figured that her sexuality would be accepted there. She could start fresh; of course, she'd have to lie about her past schooling. The Ministry gave her a fake name for Hogwarts and told her to call Quidditch soccer, which thankfully Katie played during her summers off from school.

At least her entire existence wouldn't be a complete lie that way. Katie wasn't fond of lying, maybe because she had been lying to herself her entire life.

Staring at the group of fountains made Katie remember why she ended up at the park in the first place. She had to do a project over the summer for one of her classes. Katie had to pick one of the Greek gods/goddesses for her presentation, and she picked Artemis because of the fountain. While researching she found an interesting article that claimed Artemis was the Lesbian Goddess.

Katie wasn't into religion per se. She believed something was out there, but growing up with parents who took her to church every week made her believe less. Staring up at the goddess filled Katie with hope. That maybe everything would be okay. If modern civilization celebrated Artemis despite the goddess being a maiden and swearing off men, then they could accept Katie.

She could see the world changing every single day and sometimes the changes weren't the best. Like the rise of Voldemort—another reason why Katie found herself reaching out for an entity to put her faith into.

Because she knew the world was about to be turned upside down. The fountains wouldn't move no matter what happened. And even if Artemis didn't really exist, the fountains would still ground Katie.

The fountains also made Katie think about Leanne. The two girls that stood to Artemis' right suddenly morphed in Katie's mind to her and Leanne. The young huntresses looked happy and Katie wished she could match their expressions. But her typical happy demeanor had been replaced by a cold, depressed one.

Katie knelt down in front of the triad of fountains and bowed her head. To anyone passing by, it would like she was asking for forgiveness. But in reality, she wanted acceptance and only from one person. Not from Leanne but from herself. Katie just wanted to feel comfortable in her skin again.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe


End file.
